1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for cleaning fish and for a method of using it, and more particularly to such an apparatus and method which allows the fish to be securely held and for draining fluids and fish parts into a tray instead of allowing them to accumulate on top of a fish cleaning board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical way to clean a fish is to lay the fish on a fish cleaning board and then to use a knife in a conventional fashion while holding the fish with a clamp or by hand or otherwise. One of the main problems with then conventional method is that boards tend to get slimy and slippery during the process as fluids and other parts of the fish accumulate on the surface of the fish cleaning board. This is a problem if only one fish is being cleaned, but the problem is exacerbated if more fish are cleaned using the same board, requiring the board to be rinsed and cleaned often during the process. Consequently, there is a need for a better way to clean fish.